Dipshit Poletti
Dipshit Poletti is the managing editor at ThirdSight Media. He is voiced by James Capobianco. History Working with Gemma Linzer-Coolidge Gerald Poletti began working at ThirdSight as the editor of Financial Futures. He came in contact with the spirit of Mary Wollstonecraft, who became his advisor. As per her recommendation, he changed his name to Earth Man, then Panda Bear, and eventually Extinction Event. All of these name changes were ridiculed by his boss, Gemma Linzer-Coolidge. Extinction Event frequently complained to Tyrell Fredericks in HR. His last straw was not the name changes but being forced to share an office with Michael Tate, who he believed was spiritually inept. As managing editor After Gemma was fired, Extinction Event took over her job. He began acting cruelly towards his employees, deeply upsetting Tyrell. He eventually felt guilty for judging Michael too quickly and set up a seance to communicate with the recently deceased Leon Stamatis as a peace offering. The seance was a mixed success: he contacted Leon, but upset both Michael and Nica Stamatis in the process. Despite his initial judgments of Michael, he trusted his I-Ching predictions regarding the Red Line referendum, and later put him in charge of Gemma's "Dear Persephone" column. Becoming Dipshit Extinction Event worked as a courier for the ThirdSight publisher. He frequently visited the Olive Garden food truck where Nica and Mallory worked to bring Nica letters to transport. He also often got the publisher his lunch: a tuna salad sandwich with extra celery. As time went on, Extinction Event was advised that it was time for a name change. He embraced the spirit of democracy and allowed his coworkers to vote on his new name. To his dismay, most of their choices were rude or crude. Reluctantly, he changed his name to Dipshit. Under orders from the publisher, he blackmailed Chuck Octagon into holding his wedding in Red Line. He became unhappy at work, but continued working in order to financially support The Family. After The Lottery's final attack, Dipshit felt immensely guilty. He began receiving letters from who he believed was Mary Wollstonecraft, but was actually Leon Stamatis. Spurred on by the letters, he went to Red Line to confess his crimes. He found Gemma, and while the two of them argued, Dipshit still confessed his involvement in the attacks and in framing Isaiah Powell. He told Gemma that he would only share the name of ThirdSight's publisher, the mastermind behind The Lottery, after Isaiah was released. Dipshit was arrested for the attacks. Dipshit remained in jail for weeks. He refused to respond to interrogations about The Lottery until Isaiah's release. He suffered through bad vegan prison food. Gemma visited at one point and gave him a good vegan sandwich in exchange for information about her missing crystal ball. Trivia * Dipshit believes that Mary Wollstonecraft is his spiritual advisor and contacts her through a Ouija board. * Dipshit is a vegan, and believes that everyone in the afterlife is vegan as well. * Dipshit lives on a mixed-gender commune with seventeen domestic partners. He believes that marriage is a barbaric and outdated institution. Appearances Season One * Sage Council * Divinations * Message in a Bottle * Vox Populi Season 1.5 * Down the Tubes * How Was Your Commute? Season Two * The Watcher Over ThirdSight * Extinction Event at the Olive Garden * Breaking Kayfabe * Criminals * On the Advice of Mary Wollstonecraft Season 2.5 * Cow-Dacon vs. BBQ Jackfruit Category:Characters